


A Simple Summer Day

by beachtowel



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachtowel/pseuds/beachtowel
Summary: Just a multi-chapter fic on a simple summer day. Bart, Jess, Simon, and Guy all go over to Jaime's house to join a barbeque with his family after a mission.





	A Simple Summer Day

There was no reason for Bianca to be stressing about preparing for a large barbeque other than the fact that she and Alberto randomly decided to throw one. It was their first weekend where both of them were off and they wanted to spend it relaxing and eating some good food. 

When the phone rang, she yelled for Milagro to get it. Ten seconds later her youngest came in casually talking on the phone. 

“I already got it, Jaime. You left it out on the table. If you cared about it you would have put it away before you left.”

“It’s Jaime?” Bianca asked to confirm as she wiped her greasy hands on her apron. “Give me the phone, please”

“It’s okay you can get another one for yourself,” Milagro said with a smirk. “Here’s mom.”

“Hi, baby, how are the islands? I haven’t heard of anything on the news? Are you okay?” Bianca said turning her attention back to the tv in the living room. 

“Yeah, it’s all good, amá.” Jaime sounded a little distant and out of breath, but otherwise okay. “Tons of people are in the hospital and some in critical condition. But no one died as far as we know right now.” 

“Oh, mi amor, that’s good.” Bianca closed her eyes at the thought of her child saving lives. She was so incredibly proud of him as well as nervous for him. “And how are you? Are you still with Guy?”

“Yeah, he’s here right now. We’re mostly done, we just want to build a couple more temporary buildings that will hold up until the construction crews can come around,” Jaime said with a grunt. Bianca figured he was still working. “But we’re going to wait until the shipments get here, then we’re gonna go home.”

“Okay, mi amor,” Bianca said with a nod. “We’ll be waiting here for you. I’m going to make some tostadas de tinga for you, okay? So don’t take too long.”

“Wait, amá, I had a question to ask you.” Jaime seemed to be shuffling around. “Can I invite Guy to the barbeque?” he sounded echo-y in a way that suggested she was on speaker. 

“Jaime, are you really asking that right now.”

“I know! Amá he’s right here, you’re on speaker,” Jaime confirmed her suspicions. “I told him it was fine but he made me ask to make sure it was cool. He's right here.”

“Heh. Hi, Blanca,” she heard in a sheepish tone from a man she remembers being incredibly bawdy.

“Guy, are you being serious right now?” Bianca said as she subconsciously put a hand to her hip. “You don’t know that you’re always welcome to our house? Have we done something to make you feel unwelcome?” she scolded him like the mother she was. 

“No! No, it’s not like that, Bianca. Hey, the bottom part is good. Just try to laser as much as the top story off and I’ll catch the falling rubber, okay?” Bianca heard Guy get distracted. She liked hearing him and her son work together. “Ok, sorry. I know you guys have always been good to me, Bianca, thank you. I just don't want it be that the kid is inviting me to like a private family dinner and then I end up crashing it.” 

“First of all, I’m seventeen,” Bianca heard her kid respond. 

“Guy, you're always welcome into our home. You won’t be crashing anything, don't be a clown.”

“Haha, alright then. Thanks Blanca. We'll be back as soon as we can. Is there anything you need us to do or take?”

“No, it’s all okay, thank you.” Suddenly Bianca remembered. “Oh, actually! Guy!” 

“Yeah?” he huffed around, still moving.

“Where are you guys going to be by?” she asked, setting up her request.

“Amá, no! We can't!” she heard Jaime whine at the all too familiar set-up.

“Why, where do you need us to go?” Guy ignored Jaime.

“Are you guys passing by Mexico, by chance?”

“We're not, we're going straight home, amá.”

“Jaime, I'm just asking.” Bianca said sternly.

“Yeah, we can stop by, Blanca, not a problem. Watcha need?”

“If it's not too much of a bother Guy, can you pick up some  _ queso de puerco _ from the city? In english its Pig cheese? But its not actual cheese.”

“Mama, there isn't any at the store?” Jaime asked like the kid that hated running grocery errands he was.

“Jaime if there was any in town today do you think I would be asking you to check Mexico?”

“It's not a problem, Blanca, don't listen to the kid. It’ll be right on our way. I’ll bring some sodas and beer too. Anything else you need?” 

“No, no, no, no you don’t need to bring anything else, I promise you. Jaime’s uncle is taking care of the drinks, he works at a warehouse and he can get them for really cheap. Please, all I need is the the  _ queso de puerco _ so I can make the botana. Please, please and thank you!”

“Alright then, sounds like a plan.”

“Ok amá, we just wanted to call for that. We gotta go but we’ll be home soon okay?” Jaime wanted to cut the conversation in case Bianca remembered anything else she’d want from Mexico. “And Má, can you tell Milagro not to touch my stuff?  _ Que regrese mi  _ rubix cube  _ donde lo encontró. _ ”

“ _ Esta bien _ , baby. Take care okay? Be safe and listen to Guy.”

“Ok mama I’ll try my best,” he joked. “Bye amá I love you.”

“I love you, too. Take care, you guys, and don’t take too long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you need a stern talking-to to be reminded how silly it is to think that you're not loved and welcomed. Good thing Bianca is full of stern love. Will update asap. Please leave behind any feedback, be it kudos or comments!


End file.
